


Sneaking in a Quickie- Shower fun

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Facial cumming, Futa, Self-Blowjob, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Now sneaks her way to Ruby for a good time.





	Sneaking in a Quickie- Shower fun

While she may have been able to communicate despite her lack of a voice, this was a time when Neo wished she could vocally cures her own lack of foresight. She would have to settle for internally kicking herself for not thinking to ask Ruby for her scroll number so that they could stay in communication even when away from each other. Neo’s been in a few relationships before, but never one she had to keep secret. While it sucked, she couldn’t exactly blame Ruby for keeping their relationship a secret. After all she did help to bring about the destruction of Beacon academy, and almost murdered her extremely forgiving girlfriends sister. Thankfully she managed to convince Ruby she’s switched sides and wants a chance for a better life with the scythe-wielder. 

However, the two girls weren’t sure that the other occupants in Ruby’s shared house would be as forgiving as the silver-eyed girl had been. It was the reason why she was currently checking the windows to see if the living room was occupied by any other living souls that she hadn’t stuck her dick inside. After conforming that the living room was in fact clear, Neo crept over to the lock and picked it open so she could sneak her way into the house. 

She started her search for the brunette by exploring the bottom floor first. She wanted to make sure that Ruby wasn’t on the bottom floor so that she didn’t have to worry about having to double back and increase her risk of getting caught. She first checked a few closed rooms to make sure Ruby wasn’t in any of them, she went over to the kitchen but had to duck out of there when she found the eccentric orange haired girl stuffing her face with snacks she had gathered. She didn’t want to take any risks so she didn’t bother to try to sneak around her and left the kitchen, hopping that Ruby wasn’t further in there. Since the kitchen was the only place she didn’t check, she decided to take her creeping up to the second floor and continue her search there. She continued to search once she reached the top, she would press her ear up to the door and check to see if there were any voices that didn’t match the one she was looking for. She heard voices coming from one door, but upon closer inspection she could make out the voice of the girl she almost killed back at the train in Vale. She quickly crept away form the closed door and was about to give up and leave the house when she heard the sounds of a shower running from the room next to her. Feeling a sudden burst of boldness, she slowly creaked open the door and checked inside. From the crack she created, she saw the sounds of running water was coming from a door located to the left inside the room, she guessed that she must have been looking into a master bedroom with a bathroom connected to it. She opened the crack some more to check inside the room, she smiled as her eyes came upon a bed with her girlfriends trademarked cloak and, “battle skirt”, as the girl loved to call it bunched up and placed on a bed. Neo figured that the mystery figure in the bathroom was in fact her target. 

Neo quietly entered the room and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it behind her once she was inside. She was about to make her way to her girlfriend when she decided to get herself ready for the silver-eyed girl first. She striped down to her birthday suite and hid her clothes under the bed Ruby had placed her clothes on. She then plopped down on the bed and grabbed her cock and aimed it up towards her. She then bent over and spit onto her cock and started to stroke it. She licked her lips and lowered her head further to her cock and let out a shuddering breath as she started to circle her penis tip with her tongue. She moved the free hand that wasn’t still stroking her hardening cock up to her breast so she could knead the soft mound. Neo let out another shudder as her tongue brushed past her penis slit. While she wasn’t crazy about the taste of her own semen, she still liked the lewd feeling of fellating herself, especially when she knew Ruby was watching and masturbating along with her. While her girlfriend wasn’t present for the self fellating, she still enjoyed the feeling of her cock’s tip getting teased with her own warm tongue. 

While she managed to reach her full 6-inch length, Neo decided to treat herself some more before greeting her girlfriend. She rolled onto her back and aimed her hips up towards the roof. Now with the erect penis dangling above her, Neo grabbed her own thighs and pulled her lower half towards her mouth so that she could insert her cock into her own mouth. Neo started humming as she started fellating herself, she would have tried to got more than a quarter of her cock into her mouth, but wasn’t looking to suck herself to completion so she settled for the quarter she got into her mouth. She moved her hips up and down so that her cock was moving up and down, making sure to drag her tongue along the underside of her cock as she continued. After a minute of fellating, Neo pulled her cock out of her mouth with an audible pop and rolled off the bed. She crept her way to the bathroom door where her girlfriend was cleaning herself. Neo opened the door to the bathroom and saw that the room consisted of a toilet in the corner and a sink located to the immediate left of the door. The shower was located in-between the sink and toilet and was up against a wall and obstructed by a shower curtain. Her girlfriend was humming a happy tune as Neo could scarcely make out Ruby running her hands up and down her naked body. Neo licked her lips as she continued to watch the blurry figures hands roam down to her ass and distribute soap all around her luscious rump. Considering she didn’t greet her, Neo figured Ruby didn’t hear her enter the room. Neo gained a wicked smile as she tiptoed towards the shower, she managed to slid aside the curtain without alerting the showering girl and quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and covered Ruby’s mouth with her free hand. 

Unfortunately for the stealthy criminal, Ruby’s huntress instincts kicked in and she received a devastating blow to her kidney. Neo retracted her arms and doubled over in pain from the aggressive greeting she got from the startled girl. Ruby quickly twirled around and was getting ready to slam her knee into the injured girls face but stopped dead once she realized she assaulted her girlfriend. Ruby dropped her battle stance and dropped down to her knees so she could check on the mute girl.

“OhmygodsNeoareyouokay??” Ruby was so worried that she had injured her girlfriend that she quickly stringed her words together with no pause in-between them. Neo looked up and gave the worried girl a thumbs up and a pained smile. In all honesty her kidney still hurt, but she could fight past the pain. Still worried about the damage she did to her girlfriend, Ruby helped Neo up from the ground. “I didn’t even know you were going to show up today. Does anyone else know your here? Why did you sneak up on m-mphff!?” Ruby’s questions were interrupted once Neo pulled the confused girl into a fierce kiss. While startled at first, Ruby settled into the kiss and opened her mouth as she returned the kiss.Neo opened her mouth also and pushed her tongue inside Ruby’s mouth and started to wrap her tongue around Ruby’s. The two moaned as they let the warm water wash over their naked bodies while they tangled each others tongues together.

The two finally separated and took several deep breaths as they stared lovingly into each others eyes. Neo slowly backed Ruby up against the shower wall and trailed kisses from the scythe-wielder’s neck down to her clit. Ruby threw her head back and gasped from the reformed criminals lips making contact with her clit. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut so she could better enjoy the sensation of Neo’s tongue flicking over her sensitive clit, she wanted to grind her hips along Neo’s face but the girl held her hips back and wouldn’t let her move her hips. Ruby’s eyes flew open and she let out a cry of pleasure as she felt Neo insert her tongue into her dripping snatch. Hopping to suppress any further loud noises she might make, Ruby bit down on her hand so that she could block her mouth. The girl on her knees continued to twist and curl her tongue inside Ruby’s tight snatch, making sure to hit the girls pleasure spots. Ruby whined as the ice-cream girl continued to hit her g-spot, but she was still unable to thrust her hips forward in an attempt to get more pleasure from her girlfriend. Neo let out a pleased hum as she washed out the taste of her own cock with the juices from her girlfriends dripping pussy.

Deciding it was time for the main course, Neo retracted her tongue from Ruby’s vagina, earning a moan from Ruby as she felt the wet organ leave her snatch. Neo got up from the floor and raised one of Ruby’s legs up from the floor. Going along with her girlfriends lead, Ruby raised her wrapped the raised leg around her girlfriends waist and wrapped her arms around the back of Neo’s neck. Neo grabbed her cock and teased her girlfriends slit with the tip of her penis, earning a pathetic whimper form Ruby. Ruby let out a cry that was quickly muffled by the criminals lips as she felt her girlfriends tip slowly push into her vagina. Ruby’s cries turned into a pleased shudder as Neo pulled out the inch she pushed into the brunette. Neo then rolled back into the girl, pushing in a few more inches than before. Neo settled on a moderate pace as she rolled her hips in and out of the pinned girl, earning a muffled moan every time the tip of her penis grazed past her g-spot. 

Ruby closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her bare ass pressed up against the cool wall of the shower while the warm water continued to rain down on her. Every time Neo’s hip’s collided with hers she would shudder in pleasure. She pulled the back of Neo’s hair and the silent girl separated her mouth from Ruby’s, letting the strand of saliva that was connecting their mouths together wash away with the shower. 

“Neo…I can’t…I…I’m going to cum!!” Ruby cried out. She knew that she was supposed to keep quiet or run risk of getting caught by her team and friends in the house, but the lust from getting fucked was clouding her judgment. Neo nod and reached down for her girlfriends clit and started to jill off the sensitive nub. Before Ruby had a chance to cry out, Neo quickly captured the silver-eyed girls lips with her owns so that her scream would be muffled. Neo moaned and whimpered as she held back the load that threatened to come flying out of her cock. She didn’t want to cum inside Ruby since she was sure Ruby wasn’t on the pill, and she wasn’t wearing a condom. The fact that Ruby’s inner walls were clamping down on her cock wasn’t helping with her staving off her orgasm. She waited until Ruby dropped her leg off her waist before finally pulled out of Ruby and quickly but still gently let her down and onto the tiled floor. Once safety on the floor, Neo aimed her throbbing cock towards Ruby’s chest and threw her head back as she finally unloaded her pent up load all over Ruby’s chest. While she was still thrashing and twitching, Ruby managed to drum up enough sense to push her breast together and opened her mouth as Neo continued to paint her upper half with her semen. The silent girls semen landed on Ruby’s breast and a few ropes managed to land on her tongue and hair. Thankfully since the shower was still running, the semen washed out of her hair and off her chest.

After finishing painting her girlfriend with the last of her semen, Neo let out a pleased sigh as her cock went limp. She looked down at her girlfriend and smiled as she noticed that Ruby had come back down from her orgasm and had ceased her thrashing. Ruby closed her mouth and swallowed the cum that had managed to land on her tongue and in her mouth. Ruby gave her girlfriend a weary smile and held out her arms to her girlfriend. Neo turned off the water and got down onto the floor and wrapped pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Ruby closed her eyes and rested her head on Neo’s shoulder, the next sounds to come out of her girlfriend was the sounds of her lightly snoring. While she knew cuddling together like this was a risk, Neo decided to go along with her girlfriend and closed her eyes as well. After all, she was to cute to wake up now.

 

Neo opened her eyes and stretched one of her arms as she yawned. She looked around and realized that she was still in the bathroom of her girlfriends shared house. She smiled as she noticed that Ruby was still with her and resting her head peacefully on her shoulder. She gently ran her free fingers through her silver-eyed girlfriends black hair and kissed her scalp. Ruby made a few cute mumbles before opening her eyes and lifting her head off the mute girl’s shoulder. She placed a small kiss on Neo’s nose and gave her a sleepy smile.

“Morning Neo. I’m glad I managed to catch you before you left.” Neo returned the smile and kissed the bridge of Ruby’s nose. The drowsy girl released her hold on Neo’s waist and allowed the girl to get up from the tile floor so she could leave. While Neo would have loved to spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend, she was sure that the rest of her team wasn’t going to be on board with the scythe-wielder dating the criminal that used to roll with Torchwick. Before exiting the bathroom however, Neo turned back around and mouthed, “I love you”, before she blew a kiss at the girl. Ruby smiled and waved goodbye to the girl. “Love you too babe.” Neo exited the bathroom and made sure to rummage through Ruby’s clothes before exiting the house. She found Ruby’s scroll and made sure to punch in her number before leaving so that they would be able to stay in touch with each other. Finished with Ruby’s scroll, She put the device back where she found it and got back into her clothes before slowly unlocking the door and creaking it open to check if anyone was around. She was happy to see that her wet body had managed to air dry before putting on her clothes.

She internally panicked as she saw Ruby’s older sibling, aka the girl she almost killed back in Vale, talking to her girlfriends heiresses partner. Thankfully the two weren’t blocking the stair so she was able to make a mad dash for the stairs and quickly exited the house before getting spotted by anyone in the house. Now safely outside, Neo skipped away from the house, humming a happy tune as she continued away from her girlfriend. While she was going to miss her terribly, she was looking forward to the next time the two would be able to meet again.


End file.
